


Знакомство с родителями

by WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)



Series: Тексты от G до PG-13 WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202021
Summary: Важный момент для каждого родителя.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Тексты от G до PG-13 WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134209
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Знакомство с родителями

— Не нравится он мне.

— Мне тоже.

— И прическа дурацкая.

— Грейс хочет познакомить нас со своим ухажером, которого она скрывала от нас полгода, потому что боялась, как ты на него отреагируешь, и лучшее, что ты можешь сейчас сказать это “у него плохая прическа”, мистер “Модный приговор”? Может, еще его машину обсудим? 

Несмотря на шутливый тон Дэнни, Стив еще больше нахмурился. Он отвернулся от окна, из которого они наблюдали за Грейс и ее бойфрендом. Домой они явно не спешили. Более того, парень с какой-то опаской посматривал в их окно.

— Просто прекрасно. Благодаря твоему испепеляющему взгляду, который, кстати, если ты не заметил, не работает, Брендан напуган так, что готов сбежать прямо с нашего порога.

Пробормотав себе что-то под нос, Стив вышел из комнаты.

— Надеюсь, ты пошел не за базукой?

Ответа не последовало. 

— Хотя бы обещай мне, что парень доживет до окончания ужина. 

Опять тишина. 

Дэнни вздохнул и посмотрел на устроившегося на своей лежанке Эдди.

— Если что, МакГарретта беру на себя, а ты звони в полицию.

Пес на такое предупреждение лишь зевнул.


End file.
